Lunarian Witch
by Rayne-Mitchelle
Summary: Potter had a sister, but she was cast out due to the timeline. Now after being in a time void for years, and having her remember her past lives, she decides to go back. Does not follow past the 4th book... M for later on...
1. the arrival

To make this clear... I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor moon. I just like writting about them!

* * *

A lone figure wafted in space. No sound around her, as she seemingly floated about. Her Long golden hair, with silver streaks flowed around her as if in a pool of water. The ivory skin seemed translucent against the darkness of the space.

"Ah yes. The constant reminder of being alone is the silence heard through space. I guess no one would understand unless they ever were trapt in this void as I have. My name is Usagi Tsukino, Or nor Usagi Potter. I am ready, finally, to tell who I am." The figure disappeared from the the darkness, leaving only a small tear in her wake.

_***elsewhere***_

"_Hurry up Ron! We are going to miss everyone! They most likely already found seats" yelled a boy with wind blown black hair! "Sorry mate, I had to get me a bit of food! I was starved" the red headed boy said back. They raced up stairs dogding people as they ran. Finally, reaching the top of the stadium, they found a group of many read heads, and one messy brunnette. "were were you" asked the brunnette? "Someone thought about eating again. I swear he is pregnant." said the boy with wind blown hair._

"_Well, you almost missed the opener of the match, Harry" said the brunnette. "Sorry Hermiony" said Harry. Looking at the center of the stadium, they saw a team of player's flying out of the doors on broomsticks. The crowds were either chearing, or booing. _

_Later during the match, The score was dead even. The game was fixing to be called quits, and be restarted in the morning, seeing as how it was already 11 at night. As they called yet another break, A light pierced everyone's eyes. Harry tried to see what was happening. His natural voldemort sences were not alerting him, but that did not mean he was not behind an attack._

_The light finally cleared as everyone saw a small girl fall from the sky. Watching in horror, the crowd started to pull out wands saying many different spells. All of their attempts were futile, as it seemed to be absorbed by some type of barrier. One of the players on the team flew up to get her, and brought her close to him. Flying down to the ground, many people surrounded them._

_An elderly looking man nelt down and looked at her. He looked at her arm, seeing no mark and finally spoke. "We will take her to St. Mungus hospital and wait for her to awaken. This girl's energy level is almost non excistant. Can a medi-witch please help her?" The man looked around as a short woman walked up to him. "I will proffesor Dumbledore" The woman easily pcked up the girl and disappeared_


	2. Note I

Hello everyone... I need some help... Pairings! Vote on which you would rather!

Usagi's choices:

Harry/Usa

Ron/Usa

Draco/usa

Snape/Usa

oliver/Usa

Sirius/Usa

Lupin/Usa

Other couples:

Ron/Hemiony

Hermiony/Harry

Draco/Hermiony

Harry/Ginny

someone from the SM world showes up...


	3. Names and invites

The girl opened her eyes while laying in a small white bed. Her cerulean eyes opened to see a small white room. Many hologram looking screens surrounded her showing her pulse, and blood pressure.

Where… where am I, she thought? She was still laying down , but she looked around. The door was open, but she doubted that she could leave so easily. She could easily feel the energy field of magic surrounding it.

After about thirty minutes of laying there, eyes open, pondering about what to do, a medi-witch walked in. "Hello dear. How are you feeling" she asked concern etched on her face. "Fine, I think. Where am I ma'am" The girl asked? "St. Mungus. Let me fetch everyone. You have quiet the many people worried about you. Some are curious as to who you are. I could not locate your magic base," she said while leaving.

Moments later, a group of oddly dressed people walked in. "hello Miss. I am Albus Dumbledore. Who are you" the older man from the stadium asked. The girl looked around. "Ano… nane? Albus… dumb….dumble dorf?? Across the room there was a various sort of reaction. Some were trying to hold back laughing, while some were chuckling.

"Miss… Do you speak English?" The girl looked at him confused. The older man, seeing her confusion, pulled out a long stick and whirled it saying "translation nihango" "You people are so weird! First I get stuck in a void after being kidnapped, controlled, and then kidnapped again! Would you all just LEAVE ME ALONE?!" she said. Everyone blinked or looked awed. She looked around and realized they understood. "Wait… your Dumbledore? The one that kidnapped me?"

He looked confused and then spoke. "Miss, what is your name?" She looked at him. "Tell everyone else to leave and I will tell you…" Everyone left, knowing that he could take care of himself.

"My name, in which you would know me, is Serenity Usagi Potter. For almost my whole life, I have been Usagi Serenity Tsukino. As of late, I go by many names." "What would that be?" "Sailor cosmos, Serenity-Hime, Moon-Mamma, and of course, Cosmos-Hime." He looked perplexed. "I am sorry about when you were young. I was told by your guardian that you were not to be born in this life. You were a mistake and she showed me the timeline. Never did I know you, twin of the famous Harry Potter, daughter to two of my favorite people, would go through that kind of pain…" Looking at him contently, she nodded. "All I wish to do is live with my family." He shook his head. "How old are you?" she looked at him. "You should know… I was 2047 in my time, but seeing as how our time is different… I guess about fifteen." He nodded and pulled out an envelope. "I will send you to live with your brother until term starts. Do not tell him yet as to whom you are. What shall we call you till then?" She nodded and said "Serenity Moon. That is English, yet odd." He nodded and left.


	4. Compliments and spells

Serenity walked out of the guest bedroom that had been lent to her by her aunt and uncle. The only people in the house that knew were her, and them. She made sure to keep it as if she was never there. Everyday, she would wake up, showered and dress. Then she would make her bed and pick her things up. Normally, she would leave for the park to think and learn, but today she was going to transport herself to woods and train.

Mid-way into training, a large boy and his friends walked up. "look guys. A play-mate. She is all dressed and ready too." She knew the boy as Dudley from her house. Her cousin. But seeing as how she was in her hen shin, there was no way they would recognize her. Her long silver hair was up in two buns, creating a heart while the rest hung down like streamers. The Fuku she wore was a leotard bodice and a short, silver pleated skirt. Her high hilled shoes were ankle length with tiny wings above the heal. The large silver bow on her breast held by her broach was shimmering against the sun. "leave" she replied emotionless. They laughed. "Or what? You will scream? We can make you do that in pleasure…" They all started to undo their pants, and she shook her head. "So be it. Cosmos crystal… transport." in a flash, she was gone.

She reappeared in the normal park, a little too drained than normal. "guess I need the moon soon…" she de-henshined and found a swing. Sitting sown, she slowly moved back and forth.

At night, she arrived back to eat, shower, and head to bed. Rarely did she see anyone other than dinner. Tonight's was humiliating. Laying in bed, she thought of that evening.

"Potter, why can you not be like Moon? At least all she does is sleep here. She does not ask favors or talk and annoy us." her uncle had said "Sir, that is really un necessary… I am just grateful for what you are doing for me. I wish I could help you around the house to make up for living here.' The man nodded and finished eating. Harry, on the other hand, glared at her.

As she laid there thinking, a knock came from the door. "enter," she said as the door opened. "Yes Harry? How can I help you?" He walked in and closed the door. "How did you do it? I have worked for almost fifteen years and not once have they given me the simplest compliment. All because of… a gift my parents left for me." she giggled as he glared. "Harry. Sit. This bed is big enough. I must tell you something." Harry sat as Serenity watched him. "Your parents, they left you with the gift of magic. You should know that I will be attending Hogwarts as well. I am… In a way suppose to have went long ago. When is your birthday?" Harry sat confused. "You mean that you are a transfer? We have never had one before…" "You could call me that.. More so, I was kidnapped as a baby after an accident. Now I can finally reclaim who I am. Now… Your birthday." He watched her. "How do I know you do not work for Voldemort?" seeing her not flinch, he continued. "And why do you not flinch?"

Again, Serenity just laughed. "Harry. Bro… If you only knew. There was once someone worse than Voldemort. Her name was Beryl. Look her up when you can. I faced her. Voldemort is nothing to me, but he is your story. Not mine. Your birthday?"

Seeing her not having any signs of a lie, finally answered. "My birthday is June 30th." Serenity looked amazed. "Looks like we shall be fifteen at the same time! Let's have a party, ne?" Harry looked at her oddly. "We have the same birthday?? Seeing her nod, he continued. "and, they will never throw a party. For me. They do not even buy presents." Serenity looked amazed. "What about mo….umm… your parents?" Harry looked sullen.

"Serenity, my parents died when I was one." "What" she yelled? Harry looked at her eyes seeing tears appear, but not fall. "You would have been too young to know them, so why are you upset?" Serenity shook her head. "Its just sad. Sorry… To try and make it up to you, I will throw you a party. I need a list of fifty friends!" Serenity made a notebook appear. See it just appear with magic, Harry started to frantically try and close all the windows and hide it.

"Are you mad?! The ministry will send you an inquiry. Then you will loose your magic!" Serenity chuckled. "I would love to see them try. I am by far more… intelligent, than them." at that, the owl flew up and tapped on the window. Harry walked over and took the letter on it's leg. Giving a small hoot, the owl left.

_**Mr. Harry Potter of number 4 private drive.**_

_**You have yet again disobeyed ministry rules. We regret to inform you that you have an inquiry date for next Thursday. June 29**__**th**__**. Please show up at the ministry inquiry room by no later than 10 am. Thanks, **_

_**Cornelius Fudge.**_

_**Minister of magic**_

Groaning, Harry glared. "No worries. I will see to it that I handle it tomorrow. Now, A list of your friends? Just write them on any paper and let me do the rest. K?"

Harry soon left to sleep and think of friends., while Serenity stayed laying on her bed to think. "so they are dead… Guess I should get use to people not able to be around. But poor Harry. Never to have a party. I will make it up to him. Somehow, I will. Even if I have to get holograms to pretend to be his friend." Nodding to herself about her brilliant plan, Serenity fell fast asleep.


	5. Call me and Who is THAT!

Waking up, Serenity went through her normal routine. Leaving for the park, she found a clear area to hide in. Seeing no one near, she thought hard of a place called ministry of magic. She disappeared with a small flash, and reappeared in a large building. Many people hustling about to do things. The large fountain in the middle of the room stood tall to watch everyone.

Seeing a small desk, Serenity walked up to it. "Excuse me, may I please find out about which way the inquiry room might be?" The lady looked at her oddly, then called a woman over to escort her.

Serenity was soon standing in front of a large door marked inquiry room. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. There was a vast amount of people standing around talking. Clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention, she blinked. Seeing as how she had gained the majority of their attention, she spoke. "I would like to speak to you all on the matter of the recent magic used in number 4 private drive. The one you blamed on poor mister Potter.

Every person who had not hushed already, was silent, and found their seat. "Thank you," stated Serenity. "I have been staying there until I can go to Hogwarts. I recently came here and needed a place. Dumbledore kindly talked to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. They agreed to take me in. I was not aware of the rules of your magic, and therefore, I conjured a notebook so I might plan Harry's first birthday party. He warned me not to as I was doing it, and I figured it was do to his Aunt and Uncle. They are… How do you say it? Muggle?" Serenity looked at every face. She could see their aura's. Some were mixed with another's. most likely the followers of that person named Voldemort. 

"I see non believers in this room. Alright. I will answer all your questions by raising of the hand." One man with long blond hair stood up. "Who are you to tell us what to do! You are nothing but a mere child!" His voice raised as if she were miles away. All around agreed as he sat back in his seat. "I will answer so not to lie, but please raise your hand next time. I am Serenity. Some of you might recognize me as the young lady who fell from the sky. I… Luna?" She looked at a small woman with blue-ish black hair and maroon eyes. "I thought… you and.. I… please someone get me a chair…" she sat down as a chair appeared from no were. "She did windless' magic" could be heard around the room. The woman addressed as Luna stood. "everyone, This is Usagi Serenity Potter. Heir to the Moon race and daughter of Lilly and James Potter. Sister of the famous Harry Potter. She was kidnapped and sent to another dimension at a very young age. Never being taught the rules is an understatement. Were she was, she was allowed to use magic when needed." Everyone just stared at Luna as if she had grown another head.

Malfoy started rubbing his arm as if in pain, and Serenity spoke up. "Mr. Malfoy, Your master is calling you. He seems upset at you for not telling him about me. I would hurry to him if I wanted to live." He glared open daggers at her. "What are you talking about girl? He-who-must-not-be-named has been dead for years now." She giggled. "Then why is your arm burn with his call? Why is he talking to you in his head? Oh yes, I can read every thought here. And yours is very much open. As is the other.. What you call yourselves again? Oh yeah, Death eaters. Would you like me to point you out?" Luna rubbed her temples as most everyone looked around. Worried faces for different reasons. The death eaters worried they would be caught while the others worried who it might be that was double crossing them. Malfoy quickly made himself scares to stop from being arrested. 

Seeing everyone believe her, Serenity turned to leave. That is, until she heard a small voice speak. "Ms. Serenity, why are you here now? Why not have arrived before now?" stopping her walk, she turned her head a little towards them saying, "Because I was tired of being alone. I had the power but was forbid to come here. Please do not let my true identity release from this room. Harry does not know as of yet who I am." as she finished speaking, she left.

Later, Serenity walked in the Dursley's house. Seeing the same boy as she did in the woods as the day before, she grumbled about bad luck. "Mrs. Dursley?" she asked entering the kitchen. "Yes?" Petunia answered. "May I help you cook?" Petunia only shook her head. Seeing as she could not help, Serenity went up to her room. There was a piece of parchment laying on her bed listing a lot of names. 

Serenity grined. Harry was really looking forward to this. She used her magic to creat invites and sent them to appear on the bed they would sleep on this night. Laying down, she picked up her pen and notebook to plan. What could she have? She could not do a clown or fich theme like she did chibi-usa's. Hotaru was the only one to want on Rie-baka's, and speed dating for minako's. Forest theme for Makoto's and racing for Huraku. Was Harry into cars? Or was he into something else? Sighing, Serenity stood and transformed. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she grabbed the time key. "Gaurdian of time and space. Open now the cherry way! Queen of the stars and heir to the moon, I satand here now with my simple plea!" A large door appeared and opened. 

She walked in and went to the past year at Harry's school. Harry was surrounded by people all playing a weird game they were calling "quid itch." following the whole year through, she watched Harry admire Dragon's, Mer people, and girls. Walking back to the present, she called the door to leave. 

Hearing footsteps running up, she used her magic to bust the bulb in the lamp near the bed, and started coughing, Mr. Dursley threw open the door seeing smoke and a coughing girl. "Out. It could catch fire." nodding, she went downstairs to think. A minute later, Vernon walked to her and looked at her. "What happened girl?" She looked up in unshed tears saying "It started to pop, It was scary. Then it… then it… it was scary!"she started to sob and Petunia hugged her. "I know hunny… I know… That lamp was old and it could have went up in flames. I forgot about getting a new one and never told you…." "Thank you Mrs. Dursley…" Serenity said. "Please dear… call me Aunt Petunia. I do not know why, but it seems right." Serenity smiled a wet smile. "Thank you SO much Aunt Petunia! Oh! About that bording school in Japan I told you about… I do believe I have to leave the same day as Harry. If you want, I can take him to the train station with me…" Aunt Petunia nodded and agreed if it was not a burden then it would help them a lot.


	6. Parties and lonliness Who is that jerk!

I do not own any charicters. only the plot...

* * *

Serenity sat on her bed making a list of things needed for the party. The place of the party would be held in her training part of the woods. Harry had left the friend's list on her bed earlier that day and invites were sent. Somehow, she highly doubted they would all show… If any. Poor Harry had never had a party. How surprised they would be.

All of a sudden, a small letter appeared on her bed. It read,

_This is Hermione Granger. I would be delighted to attend Harry's birthday Party. However, I do not know who this is that is throwing it. I presume you to be someone close to Harry._

_~Hermione_

Serenity smirked. This would be a long night. Writing a quick "this is who I am" note, Serenity made duplicates. Sending it to Hermione, she laid down casting a small spell. Anyone who, on a piece of paper writes "who are you?" or anything of the type, her letter would automatically be sent via lunarian magic. Serenity also cast a spell to organize her letters. Accept would be to her right, and deny on her left. Smiling at her good work, she fell asleep.

The next morning was chaos. There were fifty letter's all stacked on the accepts side. None were denied. Potter was a popular boy. Serenity ran through her normal routine, and left for a secluded spot in the woods.

Searching half a day, she finally found the perfect, secluded spot. No one would find them. Drawing her strength, Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos. "now. To create the perfect potter birthday. For him and me. Onigai Genzoshu, hear my plea." A sudden bright light erupted from her broach. Then, as is was dying down, Serenity could see a large quidditch field, A concetion stand magically fixing drinks, and a sailor scout memorial. Yes. This would be fun tonight.

Serenity sat down, retransformed, and smiled. "Should have brought a book. Oh well." pulling out a small pen from the sub-space compartment, she held it up. "Luna Pen. Make me be dressed properly for Harry's and my Birthday Party!" Light surrounded her, and then died. Her outfit changed into a beautiful white robe, with silver lining. "Time to get Harry."

Appearing near the house, she walked in. "Potter! Time to go! You ready?" Harry ran down the stairs in an old Hogwarts robe. "what is that?" Serenity asked. "My best Robe." Serenity shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. Harry's brown robe turned black., as it was tailored to look like a brand new dress robe. Leaving, Serenity transported them to the party.

"WOW," exclaimed Harry excitedly! "This is so cool!" Harry ran to check out everything.

A minute later, a soft crack was heard in the background. Turning around, Serenity found three kids no older than herself. "Hello. Here for Potter's party?" with three nods, she motioned them in. "Welcome. Last I saw the birthday boy, he was headed towards the field." seeing the red head's eyes shine, she new he was excited. The bushy brown haired girl rolled her eyes and the larger boy with darker hair chuckled. "I am Serenity. You are…" everyone of them looked at her. "Ron" said the red head. "I am Hermione. This is Neville." she said pointing to the other boy. "Welcome. Come on in and have fun." All three ran to the field.

Soon, the place was a buzz with many different kids. Most were playing Hogwarts, some dancing, and some were just sitting down. Serenity sat beside the small memorial of the former Sailor scouts. Looking at every face. She could see the passion on Mars. The courage of Jupiter, wiseness of Mercury. Caring of Venus. Speed of Uranus. Soreness' of Neptune, and silence of Saturn. One scout stood out the most. The all knowing Pluto. The one that was more of a sister to her than any other person there. Of course Uranus was like a big brother, but nothing compared to a sister.

Wiping her eyes before anyone could see, Serenity got up and walked away not realizing a small shadow of a person lurked behind. Something was off with this girl. Her composure screamed power, but also hurt, longing, and of course loneliness. He heard his father say something about how this girl fell from the sky, and then a little later, his father had to go into hiding with the dark Lord because she told everyone about his secret. How she knew he had no idea. That was his mission. Seek and discover. Running up to catch her, he laved his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello. I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You must be the lovely Serenity that is captivating the Wizarding world." She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. Your father I have already met. Is he doing well? I know he is not in good with your leader's." Draco, seeing her smirking, decided to pry. "They are yours' as well. You are a witch, are you not?" Serenity looked up at the upcoming stars. "you could say I abide by the rules I make. The rules I want. They can not harm me and will not." Draco looked up and saw the upcoming stars. "what is so interesting about empty rocks floating out there?" Serenity snapped her head towards him and glared. "You do not even know if there is or is not something there. You should not judge someone or something over accusations." Saying this, Serenity stood and walked off.

The party went on as fun for Harry as ever before. Serenity however, left outside the invisibility dome, and into the forest. Seeing an empty clearing, she once again transformed into Sailor Cosmos, and readied herself. "In this time, and in this space, I call upon an ancient race. Bring us day and bring us night, I call your name I call your might. Open now the Cherry way. Commanded by the queen of stars. To travel to and from as pleased, I wish this in just one plea." A large doorway appeared in front of her, as it opened. Stepping in, she let it disappear,

Walking through the time warp, she watched her past battles, and her friends. They all fought so hard for Earth. Every one of them fought to protect her. Every one would put their worries off in arguing or shopping. One studying. But in the long run, it all ended the same. Death. Serenity broke down and cried as much as she needed. Staying in the gates of time alone, and hurt.

That night, Harry lay on his bed thinking about the day. Never had he had so much fun. Not even after he found out about his past. Serenity was definitely in is now golden quads! But for some reason, When it was time to leave the party, no one had seen her for a long time, most had never seen her. Malfoy, in which he had no idea why he invited him, had said she walked into the forest and never returned.

Harry shot up from bed. Was she mad at him? She threw him an amazing party, one that was better than any ever heard of from rich kids, and he did not so much as introduce her. He did not invite her to hang out. Was she alright? Had Voldemort gotten her?

Jumping up, Harry scrambled for his pajama's and walked out his room. Ads he reached the end of the hall, he saw a small maroon light shine threw Serenity's door. Opening it to see if everything was alright, he saw her laying on her bed and could see traces of tears under her eyes and cheeks. Whatever caused the light was long gone, so he silently closed the door and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long... had a... never mind... too much of my personal life... Please rate and reciew. I would be really happy! I might just get a chapter up earlier. And to Luna... I will add the twins next chap! they will be on the train....


	7. Lets not remember, and new friends

Serenity awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed. "Nane? Demo…." Getting up, she crossed the floor to the vanity. Her hair was up in her old style again. Two buns placed neatly on either side of her head, as a stream of hair descends from each. "what happened last night? I fell asleep in the gates of time… how did I end up here?" Walking to the bathroom, she headed towards the shower.

As the hot water sprayed across her body, she continued to assess what happened. The last thing she remembered was breaking down. Could Cronus have sent a messenger to bring her back? If so, it still did not explain were she was now. A messenger would have taken her back to were she entered the gates at.

Stepping out the shower, she wrapped a fluffy green towel around herself, and walked back to her room. Finding a small sundress, she got dressed. Still at a loss, Serenity decided to just think of it as another freak accident. She put her hair into a tight bun atop her head, and placed a light hint of gloss upon her lips. Nodding a satisfactory, she left the room to find Harry.

"But Uncle Vernon, I always go to their house at this time. It's tradition. I have to go get my school supplies and all!" Harry's voice could be heard downstairs clearly. Serenity went to the edge of the room and listened. "No boy. I told you already. Serenity has graciously agreed to take you with her to the train station. You will not upset her. She your guest. She is your si…" "Uncle! It is alright! I was just trying to help him out." Vernon looked at her. "If you insist… then I guess the boy could meet up with his freak of friends." Harry, who had paid attention, jumped up and ran to his room to pack.

Serenity stared at her uncle. " I am not ready yet to tell him the truth. He will find out, but not now. Please say nothing or else I will have to be taken away again." Vernon nodded and turned the television up. See the conversation over, Serenity went to find Harry. "Harry?" She opened the door to see him packing frantically. "Yeah? Kinda busy. If you want, you can owl me and stay in contact." looking down at his statement, Serenity shook her head. "Never mind." She walked to her room.

Harry, seeing her look sad, stopped packing. He watched her leave and started to think. Could she have wanted to go with him? She did not know any of them, but maybe she wanted to. She did throw him the best, and only birthday party he had ever had. He should ask Ron when he got there.

Later that night, A short, stumpy looking man walked out of the fireplace. "Good evening Dursley. Were is young Harry?" About that time, the fire went ablaze again, and a smaller red head stepped out. His red hair and freckles being a family trait. Harry ran downstairs. "Uncle Vernon, I will handle it!" Vernon turned to Harry. "You best be on your way soon boy, lest you want to never come back…" He left the innuendo open as he walked out the room." Mr. Weasley… I have this friend, Dumbledore brought her here saying she needed protection and a place. She is the one that threw that party for me. Can she please stay with you as well? I do not want to leave her with my aunt and uncle."

Mr. Weasley looked down at Harry and grinned. "Yes. She is very much welcome. Please go tell her to hurry and pack. Harry ran up the steps, followed closely by Ron. "Rena! Rena!" He opened the door to see her on her bed asleep. "Rena…" He cooed. "Rena, you want to stay with Ron and me?" popping up, she looked at him. "wha?" "Would you like to stay with Ron and me the rest of the summer break? I could introduce you to everything." Nodding, He told her to hurry and pack, and that he would tell the Dursley's.

Serenity packed a small jogging bag, and put the rest in her sub-space compartment. Walking down stairs, Mr. Weasley introduced himself. "Hello. I have heard so much about you. I am Aurther Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." Smiling, Serenity nodded. "Serenity Moon." Nodding, Mr. Weasley placed his large hand on the other red-head in the room. "This is my youngest boy Ronald. Harry's Best Friend." Nodding again, Serenity looked at Harry. "Harry, How are we getting to his home? Teleporting?" Looking confused, Harry spoke. "We are too young to apparate yet, so we will be traveling by Floo." "Floo?" "Umm… The fire place." Serenity watched as Ron put green powder into the fire and stepped in. "Burrow," He yelled! In a puff of smoke, Ron disappeared. Harry followed, and then it was Serenity's turn. "Remember. Spek clearly into the fire or else you will…" He was cut off by her yelling, while stuttering "B.b.?" Being taken aback by the sudden flames licking at her skin, she watched everything wirl by.

When everything stopped, she was standing in a strange fireplace. The walls were made of solid red pricks, while the house inside was pure white. "H.. Hello? Anyone there?" A young boy walked in, his platinum blonde hair slicked back with a lot of gell. "Who are you mud blood?" His pale slim lips sneered the last word as said. "Umm… I am Serenity Moon. I was headed to a friend's house, but got lost." "I should curse you for entering the Malfoy Manor un-invited Moon. But seeing as how I do not want to be in the same perdicament as you put my Father, I will let you slide. Where to?" "Y.. you're the son of that blonde man with the mark, yet you do not have it nor do you want it. I am glad. I was headed to Mr. Aurther Weasley's home. Harry Potter Is there and I have been staying with him all summer." The boy walked over and grabbed her arm. "I will take you there." Taking a bit of powder, he said "the Burrow" And Serenity felt that same tug.

When all was normal again, and nothing moved, Serenity looked around at the small house. "Filthy mud blood lover's." "What does that mean?" "It means people of none pure blood. Dirty blood, if you will." Serenity slapped him. "One Mr. Malfoy, I am pure in every way. Two, You have no right to call anyone dirty or wrong because of their blood. Good bye." Stepping away from the fireplace, Malfoy left. "Hello?" She called out. Many different people rushed out. "You're here! Where have you been? Where you land? You are too skinny. Lets get you some food, alright?" The woman that had spoken was a plump lady with a shrill voice. Her curly red hair was enough to recognise her as Ronald's mother. The twins' standing there laughed at their mother, and started to whisper. The young red headed girl took her time to work her way through to see Serenity. "Hello. My name is Ginny. This is my Twin brother's Fred and George. Never try anything they give you. Trust me. Last night I had to throw up like, ten times for their medicine to start working."

Giggling as the twins tried to catch the small girl, Serenity looked around. "Were is Harry?" Mr. Weasley looked confused. "Last we saw him he was in his room. Goodness! We need to get you to your room." Walking over, He motioned the twins to carry her things, or thing. "follow me." He walked up a large flight of stairs, finally reaching a small wooden door. "Guest room 3 is as good as yours. If you need anything we will be downstairs." Nodding, Serenity walked into her room.

The room was just big enough for the small twin bed, and a small dresser. An open window was on the far wll opisate of the door. Sighing, Serenity got to work and made the room larger. Just large enough for her to make the bed bigger, and place a hope chest under the window. She changed her sheets and comferter to a dark blue, and laid down. Soon she was asleep from the amount of energy used.

That night, Harry walked into her room to find her asleep. The room was better off then any of the other's. Serenity must of used her magic again, was all Harry could think. "Serenity, wake up." Seeing no reaction, Harry spoke Again. "Bunny, Time to get up." She stirred a small amount saying "Five more minutes Kaasan. I'm dreaming about serenity-Sama. She is lecturing me on edicate again…" Looking confused, Harry yelled. "Serenity Moon!" Jumping out of bed, she looked at him. "Sorry Harry…. I can be difficult to wake."

Harry glared at her. "Who are you really? Your name is not Serenity, And from what I can tell you know one. Explain now." Sighing, She looked out the window. "Dumbledore knows who I am, and I guess you can know a part of it. Sit." Waiting for him to sit, she closed her eyes.

"A long time ago, Twins were born in this relm. The Wizarding realm. One of the twins, was a small girl. She never belonged here. Her world, her destiny was in another place. The girl in her former life was a princess. She was sent to be re-born. Her gaurdian, The gaurdian of time and space, broke through with the help of the former, dead queen. She kidnapped the girl and quickly went to the realm ment to be the girl's. Putting the girl on the doorsteps of a family, the girl was adopted and raised by them with no knowledge of her former families. Soon, she met a talking cat who made her a super hero and she saved the world. After saving it many times, she was placed into a dark void, for there was nothing left of her home planet. The girl had too much power. All she wanted was her real family. The one she found out about when she gained the power of the time gaurdian. She broke through the barriers to get here and try and be with er family. The only problem is that no one remembers the girl. That and her family is gone. All but her brother. That is why I am going to Hogwarts Harry. To get to know my brother." Harry sat there in aw. This girl had it worse than him.

"well, umm… Its time to eat. Mrs. Weasley thinks we are too small so she has cooked us a feast. She invited the whole family even." Nodding, Serenity stood. "Can I know your real name? I will not use it around others. But please." "My Real name that I have been known by my whole life is Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino meaning rabbit of the moon." Nodding, Harry too stood. "Well. Food awaits." "And I was never one to deny free food. Lets go Harry!" Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into a run down the stairs and to the large table outside.

After eating with the large Weasley family, Serenity stayed outside, while everyone but the twins and left for inside. "Hey. Fred, George. Why stay out here?" Laying down into the grass, she watched as they sat across from her. "We desided," Started one. "To get to know the person," The other said. "That is a stranger in our cozy home." The first said. "Well, Fred. To know me you have to ask questions. Not the riddles you seem to try. Fred? You really shouldn't go along with all your brother's plans. It might get you killed one day. Or worse."

Laughing, the twins laid down as well, placing their hands under their heads. "You know, you're the first to realize who we are since we were eight." Said Fred. "Is that a good thing, or bad?" Laughing, all three stayed outside flirting and talking about stars and pranks they had played.


	8. The past

**The night ran late while the twin's and Serenity stayed up flirting and talking. "Did you know there once was a guardian for everything? Every element, and planet. It was amazing." Serenity kept watching the moon as she told them, picturing the old castle that once was the most beautiful place in the universe. "Really?" said George. "What about their leaders? Their rulers?" Fred glanced at Serenity. "What about the moon?" **

**Serenity turned to look at them and sat up. "Want to hear a mythology tale?" Both sat up excited. "Yeah!" they yelled. Giggling, Serenity started. **

"**Alright, Firstly, I am going to use my magic to make images of something's, Ok?" Both twin's nodded. **

"**Long ago, almost over a millinea, there lived a beautiful kingdom. One not like you hear about in stories. This one had no king. The king died in battle so the queen, who was the rightfull ruller by birth, stayed on the thrown creating peace. Her goal was to make the strongest alliance to ever be created. Her goal after that was forever peace. Nine months after the death of her husband, the queen, who was also considered a goddess of beauty gave birth to a small girl. The girl had sun kissed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Something never seen before. Lunarians always had silver hair with a little pink in it. This was considered a sign of change." Creating a small picture of her mother, faceless, and herself as a baby faceless, she continued. **

"**As the girl grew, her mother created peace treaties with every planet in our solar system except Earth." Her magic pictured showed the baby now a girl of six running with a few other girls. The mother's all at a table talking politics. "There was an uprising in Earth's kingdom. An evil woman driven by her lust for the prince made a pact with an evil demon who was wanting to conquire the universe." Her magic showed queen Beryl, the red headed queen with the purple dress that left little to the imagination. "At the princess' seventeenth birthday, she was told she was being forced to marry the Earth prince. She did not love him, but knew it was for the best. Everytime the princess was near him, she felt as if there were a coldness or evil around. Leaving her personal feelings behind for the good of her kingdom, she went along with her mother's marriage. On her eighteenth birthday, her engagement party was held. That same night Earth attacked the moon, and killed everyone. Seeing no one around, the prince killed the princess before he himself was attacked by the evil queen Beryl. The moon Queen knowing not what actually took place, used a magical crystal to send all of her kingdom to the new Earth. One which was in the futer a thousand years. The moon Queen locked Beryl up in the north pole to insure safety.**

**They say that one day, the moon princess will reclaim her thrown and rule with her Prince and gaurdians." killing the images, she looked back at the moon. "Wow. Did that actually happen Sere?" asked George. Fred sat quietly watching her. "That did happen. I know them. Every last one. The princess will never be the queen. Plus she now knows the truth of her prince." looking up, she passed out.**

"**Serentiy," yelled both twins! "Locomotar!" yelled fred swinging his wand. "Hurry. Lets get mum." George ran to his parent's room as Fred led Serenity to the couch." **

"**Fred! George! What did you try on her?" "Nothing mum. She was telling us a story and passed out!"**


	9. Trains, and you killed what!

"You tried nothing? Not even a tongue tie?" Both twins sighed. "Mum, now is not the time for games. Princess serenity is out for the count and we need her fixed! What can we do?"

Looking at how serious her normally chaotic twin's were, Molly Weasley pulled out her wand as she did an examination. "She is exhausted. Straining her mind and body on something. There is a soft shield around her as well. I will go call Dumbledore. He will know better." Leaving the twins near the small girl, Molly left to find the absent headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry, Hearing yelling, came downstairs to see what was happening. Seeing Fred, and George standing near Serenity, he ran over. "What did you do to her?! If you harmed her…" His threat was left unanswered as Fred interrupted. "We were just listening to her tale of the moon Kingdom. She passed out! I swear!" "We did nothing to her! Mum said she is exhausted and is producing a small shield." Nodding at George, who finished Fred's explanation, Harry grabbed hold of Serenity's hand.

Harry started to glow a light golden color. "Please Usa… Please wake up. We are worried," He whispered in her ear. Seeing her eyes open a little, all three sighed of relief. "Welcome back Princess" said the twins!

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I am no princess." Both laughed. "you are just too adorable to not be. Get over your nick name. Better than Ferret or Mal-butt! Or for little Ronnie. Genner's has it bad. We tell her to fetch the Gen all the time!" Every one laughed as Dumbledore walked in.

"Alright. Who made the crack about me. I would love to know my knew name, seeing as how my old one is no longer funny." Both twins looked up at him. "My good Double Door," started Fred. "We would love to give you a new name," said George. "Such as Bumble dorf, But we like the other better. Although double dork would be funny…" Ended Serenity. The twin's stared in awe as she said the names. " Nice come back Princess!" "Well, I can now say I have passed the test to be in Hogwarts mischief group?" Both twin's turned to each other and whispered. "Only if you can answer one question," said George. "The question is, what is long and old," said Fred. " But green and gold?"

Looking around, Serenity answered carefully. "Long and old could be an assortment of things, but the pink and gold throws most out. My guess would be Dumbledore when both Griffrendor and Slytherin play each other." smirking, the twins hugged her tightly. "You are now in our group. Hurry George! We must tell Sir. Lee" yelled Fred already half up the steps!

Serenity laid back down still feeling the after effects of using her crystal. "Mrs. Moon, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Dumbledore sat down beside her touching her forehead. "I am perfectly well, thank you Albus. I am just a little worn out. I used too much energy as of late. Thank you for asking. If ever I get too worn out, all I need is rest." nodding that he understood, Dumbledore walked away.

* * *

Walking up to the train station, Serenity kept her eyes open. Something about the air was sending strong negative energy waves. The place seemed like it was normal. Maybe another wizard had a dark aura and had been through. Either way, She was taking no chances.

The platform were the Weasley family left to was just beyond that pillar. The only problem with her going through was the fact that she could not see on the other side. Looking around once more, she saw a blonde haired boy. "Lost as to how mud blood?" Serenity smirked. "Here for more accusations? Because that was a mistake. You know nothing about me or my heritage." frowning, Draco walked through the pillar portal.

"Guess there is nothing left but to try." Serenity took a deep breath and started running. As she came close to the brick pillar, she clamped her eyes shut. After feeling nothing, and not knowing why, she slowed her pace and opened her eyes. There she saw the large train full of kids running around finding friends.

Walking to a section, she stepped into the train hallway. Finding an empty compartment, she sat down locking the door of her cabin. Pulling out an old Manga from her sub-space compartment, she started reading. Later, the train stopped abruptly. Setting down her manga in the middle of Washu trying to convince Tenshi to use her new space transporter. "What in the name of mother moon?" looking out the window, ice began to cover it. The lights went off and her danger sensors went awall. "Harry… Oh no!" dashing out of her compartment, she used her powers to locate her brother. He was in a compartment full of people.

Bursting into his compartment, the lights went off and the windows iced. "I am not sure what is going on, but everyone stay calm. Harry, I need you to go to the corner. Something is coming." Harry nodded saying "It is dementors. They are looking g for my godfather, Sirius. I know a spell that will help. I can handle it." Shaking her head, Serenity locked the compartment from the outside. Walking to the side, Serenity used her powers to make herself invisible to everything.

A creature in a dark torn, black robe approached the compartment and tried to open it. Realizing the door was magically enforced by magic it had never encountered, the creature became upset, trying to break the door down. " Moon Tiara Magic!" Serenity threw a spinning tiara at the creature. The tiara did nothing but bounce off. "Fine. Moon Healing, Elimination!" Drawing a circle with her wand, she let her magic hit the creature. Still doing nothing to it, Serenity showed herself. "Alright ugly. Honeymoon therapy Kiss!" shoving her hand in the direction of the creature, the light hit it full force. The monster let out an agonizing scream, as well as disappear. "Stupid star seed snatcher. How did you get to this world?" Unlocking the compartment, Serenity walked in.

Harry ran over to her. "Serenity, How did you do that? No one has ever killed a Dementor!" Laughing, Serenity sat down. "Harry, Whatever name you have given that creature is incorrect. That is what is known as a star seed snatcher. I know personally the person who created them." Harry was shocked. "You mean to say, that you know who created them? They have been around since magic. How, when, What?!" laughing again, Serenity walked to her own compartment. "Now I can finish my manga. Although, I do wander how they did get here, and how magic was created here. I will have to do some research in the library." Picking up her book, She began to read again.

A knock from the door made Serenity look up. "Yes," she replayed? "Hello dear Serenity. Nice to meet again. I do so hope I have not interrupted you reading of, What is it you are reading? That does not look like a school book to me." The blonde boy sat down across from her. "It is called A manga. It is kinda like what you call a comic book. I have read every book from first year to the start of next year. Have we met before Mr.…" "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. If you decide to hang out with me you shall find yourself in the top of every class including social." Shaking her head, Serenity looked at him. I have always been top in social, although I have made bad grades, I still prefer the non snobs to the snotty high nosed people who believe themselves better than others." "Well, Just trying to help the new mud blood." "the what my dear Malfoy? I do believe you should check your own heritage before judging others."

Malfoy stood up quickly. "I'll have you know that I have no muggles nor mud bloods in my family as far back as the tree goes!" Laughing, Serenity spoke. "But how did you receive your magic to begin with? Were you just born one, or did your parents do something to insure your magic would be there?" Draco was becoming red faced. "I will see you around. In the futer I would advise you to be kinder to me. I will let this time go as stupidity. We are almost there. You best be changing into your robes." Draco left leaving Serenity alone once more to change and think.


	10. Threstrals transform, a new year

Sorry it has taken so long. My life got SUPER hectic, and is finally slowing down just a little bit! On to the story!

Serenity stepped off of the train, watching as the other students pushed each other to see the majestic castle. She watched as Malfoy, and a group following him exited the cart to her right, and Harry, and his group excited on her left. She walked up to the zombie-fied looking Pegasus' and stroked its head. "tut tut. The way they treat you is as if you were dark creatures. Would you like to be back to your full glory little ones?" the creatures nodded. Harry came running up to her yelling her name. "Be careful! They may bite you!"

Serenity glared at her brother. "No wonder! I would too if mankind treated me the same!" She placed her hand on her locket and mentally prayed for the threstrals to become their true form. Every student, plus Hagrid gaped as the dark creatures became visible, and burst into full glory. THeir hair grew white, and their wings became like a doves. "This is what they are meant to look like. It appears that Chaos has had her hand in this dimension long ago. I will do my best to cleanse it."

Serenity walked up to a boat, and climbed in. It took off without waiting on more students. Harry watched entranced at what had happened. Not only was she able to see a death creäture, but transform it into a beautiful creäture. Hurrying, he climbed into a carriage with his friends, and left to the castle.

Dumbldore stood at the head of the staff table. His eyes watching each and every student arrive. He called for the sorting to begin, and watched as the first years each became part of their new homes. Finally, he stood. "My fellow wizards and witches. I would like to introduce Hogwarts school's first transfer student. Her name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino. She will be starting her fifth year. My dear, please come sit for the sorting hat.

"The hat placed on her head started to shiver. "Majesty. Please f..forgive this humble hat, but I can not choose a house. You are much too courageous, powerful, wise, cunning, and loyal for any one house." the hat visibly shake. "She shall be placed in the room since used by Queen Serenity the first!" An older lady took the hat off of Serenity's head, and gaped. "My dear. If you would please go speak to professor Dumbledore."

Serenity watched as the entire school stared at her. She walked gracefully to the Headmaster. "Sir. If you would please explain why this is so odd." The headmaster nodded. "My dear, meet me here after the feast, and I will explain everything. I will escort you to your room. Nodding she took a seat next to her brother. "Bunny, do you realise you just made history," Harry asked? She nodded. "Nothing new to my life."

Thank you all for your reviews. Now that I can log in and have time I will be updating more often. Cheers! MvW


End file.
